1. Field
The described technology relates generally to an organic light emitting diode display.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, an organic light emitting diode display includes a display substrate having an organic light emitting diode, a sealing member disposed to face the display substrate and to protect the organic light emitting diode of the display substrate, and a sealant attaching and sealing the display substrate and the sealing member to each other.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the described technology and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.